


Realisation like the first frost of Autumn

by bobleak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cheeky 3am drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation like the first frost of Autumn

He isn't sure when his brain made the move from ‘amazingphil’ to his best friend and most important person in his entire life Phil, but it takes him by surprise when he realises.

He should've realised when they started hooking up but he didn't.

He should've realised when they moved in together but he didn't.

He should've realised when he stopped sleeping in his own room, even when Phil is away, but he didn't.

He realises over a cup of coffee, in their living room, on their couch, whilst they're joking about what they'd put in a book if they ever wrote one. That's when he realises it’s not ‘amazingphil’ his internet pal from YouTube.

It's just Phil, his boyfriend, his best friend and housemate. He doesn't say anything about the revelation, just shuffles a little closer enjoying Phil’s body heat, he is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Don't own them might not have happened etc


End file.
